Home Runner
by emory-chan
Summary: AU.What would happen when you send 18 teenagers with raging hormones, three rivalries, and two meddling teachers on a trip to represent the school for the entire Summer? Oh and two of those teens are pitchers for the schools baseball team. Dear Kami HELP! SoMa,TsuStar,Kid/Liz and others. M for a reason!


**Kitty: I love my idea filled brain. But then it kills me because I have so many stories I wanna write. *sigh***

**Tsubaki: Kitty-chan! You should keep writing! You have a beautiful brain!**

**Kitty: Thanks Tsubaki.**

**Tsubaki: Good. Now you better put Soul and Maka together or I will kill put me and Black*Star together too.**

**Kitty: O-okay! D-discl-claimer?**

**Tsubaki: Kitty-chan doesn't own Soul Eater or the songs that will be used in this fanfic or baseball.**

* * *

Maka Pov

_My name's Maka Albarn. I'm 16 years old and going to be a senior as soon as summer starts. I have ash blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. My height is 5'6''. My postion on Shibusen High's baseball team is the pitcher. My number is 42. Oh and yes. Girls do play baseball. And at my school, girls play with the boys._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my best friend, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, came running up to me. Tsubaki plays on the soccer team. She's center forward. Gotta admit, girl's awesome. She's good at anything; sports, music, looks, and she can get any guy she wants. Unlike me. A flat-chested, violent girl.

"Maka! Class is starting! C'mon!" she told me. I got up from under the tree and grabbed my books. "Okay," I said."Let's go!" The two of us walk to class together. On the way, our friend Liz Thompson meets with us. "Hey, bitches! How's it going?"

Liz is the kicker for the football team. I know, badass right? Every guy in school knows not to fuck with Liz. She, Tsubaki, and I have been best friends since sixth grade. As a result, we all decided to take the same classes. One we are heading to right now.

I smile at Liz. "Not much. How's Pat?" Liz sighs and looks down. "She's becoming a prissy cheerleader. I promised to look after her but she really is getting on my nerves. She had her cheerleading friends over." Tsubaki and I wince. Ever since Liz's younger sister, Patti, joined the cheerleading team, she's become a little bitch. Poor Liz.

"Cheer up!" I tell her.

"She won't be like that forever!" Tsubaki says.

Liz grins. She knows who to go when she needs comforting. We're the perfect girls.

"Thanks girls. Oh shit. We're here. My voice is _not_ ready to sing today."Liz frowns

Tsubaki and I giggle. Liz isn't the best singer out of all of us. Oh. I totally forgot. All three of us are in chorus. **(A/N: My school calls choir chorus. It's a southern thing!)**

We walked into the room. Students were every where. Some of the guys were throwing paper balls. And all the girls were doing their nails. Snobs.

Tsubaki, Liz, and I go and sit in our normal seats in the corner. "Ugh. Just because it's the last day of school until summer starts, doesn't mean they can just do what ever!" I groan. Tsubaki giggles.

The door opened to reveal two girls. Medusa and Eruka. The most popular,prettiest, bitchiest girls in the school. Every girl wants to be them and every guy wants them. To be honest, they make me sick.

Medusa walks over to us, with Eruka close behind. "My,my. Look at this,Eruka! It's the jockettes!" she said. Eruka laughed at her "joke". Yep. that's what we are called. Jockettes. I don't care.

"What do you want bitch- I mean witch- I mean Medusa?" I asked.

Medusa frowned, her yellow eyes glowing with anger. "Shinigami-sama wants you three and me in his office. He said it was urgent or whatever. Let's go." And she walked away. I shrugged and got up. Liz and Tsubaki followed me.

* * *

Apparently, a lot of people were wanted in Death's office. Four people really stood out for 's sister Patti, Black*Star, Death the Kid(or Kid for short), and Soul "Eater" Evans. God, we hate those three.

Black*Star is always competing with Tsubaki for her position. The blue haired idiot the only one that can make the black haired beauty really pissed. Never put Tsubaki near me when she's pissed. Then all hell breaks lose.

Death the Kid and Liz have been out to get each other since... I really don't know. I think it was when Liz called him asymmetrical. I mean dude's got three white stripes on the left side of his black hair and not his right. Yeah, he has OCD.

That leaves the white hair jerk. We've been competing since I moved here in second grade. Damn bastard. I fucking hate his guts. Because of him, I broke my left arm twice, sprained my ankle, and got five black eyes.

Shinigami-sama walked into his office with a cheerful vibe. "Hello!Hi!How's it going!" He asked in his 'happy' voice. Every one just thinks that he drinks to much happy juice in the morning, even his own son, Kid.

No one said anything but he kept going on. " Once a year, our school sends a total of 18 students, nine boys and nine girls, to spend the ENTIRE summer together to represent are the lucky students. The destination will not be revealed but I do suggest that you bring a bathing suit,summer clothes, and things necessary for the trip. Yes you can bring has wifi. Pack your bags because you are leaving tomorrow morning at 11 am. Meet in front of the school at 9:30 sharp!"

The guys all groaned and every girl but Liz, Tsubaki, and I squealed. Oooh. There's a vacation and we go to some mysterious vacation spo- okay, yeah, that's_ kinda_ cool. But you don't see me squealing about it.

I looked around to see who all is going. I didn't before because Shinigami-sama came in right after me. Killik Rung,Ox Ford,Harvar D. Eclair,Fire and Thunder Rung(Killik's twin siblings), Kim Diehl, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré (Or Jackie), Patti Thompson, Crona and Medusa Gorgon,Tsugumi Harudori,and Akane* 's actually Black*Star's kid brother. Their names because they have different mother. Oh,and of course us Jockettes and those three idiots I told you about earlier.

Crona comes over to me. I can feel he's very nervous. "It's okay. At least I'm going and you're not alone with your crazy sister." I tell him. Crona is very close to me because he was my first friend when I moved to Death City back in second grade. He's like the brother I never had.

Shinigami-sama interrupted my thoughts by asking the question that caused all hell break lose. "Is there any questions?" Immediately, everyone flooded him with questions.

"Should I bring my nail polish?"

"Will there be a feild for sports?"

"Is there a town to shop and do fun stuff?"

I turn around and walk towards the door. Shinigami-sama caught me before I left. "Going so soon, Maka-san?" Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at me. I turn back around. "Is there any other piece of information that I know?" Shinigami-sama nodded.

"To make it more interesting, and to see what you will do, I put your roommate as the opposite sex. And you can't switch!" he said cheerfully. Everybody went silent. Nobody moved. Every single person in that room froze and looked wide-eyed at Shinigami-sama just looked around at everyone, then shrugged. When the bell rang, every one bolted out of that room to get as far away from that psycho of a principal.

* * *

_"Do you BELIEVE what he is making us do? We have to room with the boys. I pray to Kami that it's not Kid I'm rooming with!"_ Liz said over the webcam as we packed. Tsubaki scoffed.

_"I can guarantee that Black*Star and me will room together. Shinigami-sama is twisted like that. The twin's are lucky. They already know how each other looks and won't be perverted around each other. That monkey freak is the biggest pervert ever! He's a sex-crazed boy! HOLY KAMI DON"T PAIR ME UP WITH HIM!"_

I giggled as I watched my two best friends complain about who they are most likely going to get paired up with.

"Imagine my problem. Shinigami-sama knows how much I hate Soul so I'm most likely going to be rooming with the devil that walks the Earth and taints all things holy. Liz, you bringing your hair supplies? I got a feeling that someone will need a make-over."

Liz nodded._"Yeah. You need to bring your sexy bathing suit. You know, the strapless one that's black and red plaid and makes you look totally hot! Tsubaki, if you get the idiot for your roommate, just put a barrier up. It's not like Shinigami-sama wanted for us to have sex,right?"_

We all freeze at her last words. "Oh my Kami! Shinigami-sama wants us to have sex!" we all say at the same time. Then we start laughing our asses off.

_black_rag_blood wants to join video chat. Accept or Decline?_

A box appeared. "Guys. I'm putting Crona on." I say as I press 'Accept'. "Heeeeeyyyy!" We all say at the same time. Crona waved then put pair of black shorts up on the screen.

_"Ya girls think that these short would be sexy on me and I'll get all the ladies?"_ Crona said trying to be funny. It was a lame joke but because it was Crona, we laughed.

_"Yo, Cro! How's it feel to be a senior now? It's feeling great for me!" _Liz asked him. Crona gave us a huge smile and two thumbs up. Crona is more himself when he's woth us. It's awesome. We like to call this side of him Ragnarok, or Rag for short.

We basically talked all night about stupid stuff until Crona asked something that know one would expect him to ask.

_"So,Maka... How long do you think it would take for you and Soul to get together if you shared your room with him?"_

If Liz, Tsubaki, and I had drinks right now, we would have spit them out. "W-What do you mean, Crona? Are you in your Rag personality?" I asked nervously. Liz and Tsubaki said that they need to go and logged off. Crona's face was serious.I could tell that Rag was not there.

I told him that I had to go and logged off. I closed my laptop. He couldn't possibly think that I like Soul! I don't like him! Right?

* * *

The next day, Liz picked us up in her Jeep. It was a red wrangler unlimited with a soft top. Liz likes to go off roading. Well the Jeep was big enough to hold Crona's, Tsubaki's, and my luggage. We needed room for everyone to sit comfortably and with the amount of luggage Liz packed, someone would have either been walking or riding up top. So, Patti took her's and Liz's and drove to the school after picking up her best friend,Tsugumi.

"Yo, Maka! Get your ass in the car!" Liz yelled. I opened the door and sat in the back with Crona. "Who's ready to get tan and find out who the fuck we're rooming with?!" I shout. Every one in the Jeep yelled a 'hell ya!' and we drove off. Tsubaki turned on the radio and our favorite song came on. Well, the chorus.

_"We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it"_

We reached the school right when the chorus ended. Yeah, I live close by. I got out and noticed a few people already got there. One of those people being Soul. Dear Kami, please don't let him be my roommate!

A yellow car pulled up, revealing Medusa, Jackie, and Kim . I hate Medusa. And what the fuck is Jackie and Kim doing with her. Kim's the president of the chemistry club and Jackie is vice president. They're the two biggest nerds in school, next to me and Ox.

Finally, everyone showed up. Shinigami-sama stood in front of all and began a short speach. "And now. I will announce who your roommates are. Oh! I also decided this morning is that you will have to sit next to your roommate!" I hate this guy.

"Kim and Ox, Jackie and Harvar , Fire and Medusa , Killik and Patricia,Crona and Thunder, Akane and Tsugumi, Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid and Liz, and that leaves-"

"FUCK NO!" Soul and I yell at the same time. Yep. My life is a living hell. .Life.

* * *

**Kitty:It was horrible wasn't it? I kept starting over and couldn't get it correct so it's horrible isn't it?**

**Soul: Wait. I'm rooming with Maka? That means I get to see her naked...**

**Kid: I get Liz. way to many clothes and she's the kicker for the football team. **

**Soul: Yeah but Maka's pitcher for the baseball team. And the only girls on the team are her and some freshman. **

**Kid: I'm sure Kitty has something good in store for you.**

**Soul: Maybe you're right.**

**Kitty:... Guys? I'm right here!**

**Soul & Kid: *ignores her***

**Kitty: Anyways. The song was Sugar, we're going down swinging by fall out boy. Tell me if this sucks cause this and my pokemon story both suck in my opinion. R&R!**


End file.
